Darkness Rising S2 P1/Transcript
(Allen is seen in a hospital bed in Sentinel HQ as he slowly wakes up from his sleep, finding Tempest and Garrick standing over him) Garrick: Hey hey, man! How do you feel? Allen: I feel like shit, what happened to me? Garrick: You were seriously injured in your fight with Delanis, you would of died if not for Tempest over here. Tempest: Yeah, sent him into retreat and I scared his face. (Lenius pokes his head through the doorway) Lenius: You better give me and my boys some credit, took us an hour to stabilize him! Garrick: Calm down Leni! (Lenius leaves the room as Allen sits up and lifts up his shirt, revealing a scar along his side) Allen: Goddamn, that looks like it cut deep! Tempest: It kinda did to be honest. (Allen lays his head on his pillow and looks up at the ceiling) Allen: Well, now what? Garrick: Well, i'm gonna head out is what's happening first. Tempest: Where are you heading? Garrick: I'm heading to Kamino, I need to find out where the Kaminoans got Kyle's genetic template from. I'll just leave you two here to chat. (Garrick gets up out of his chair and leaves the room) Allen: Well this sucks. Tempest: C'mon, it's not so bad. You're still alive. Allen: True, but it just disappoints me how I lost to him so easily. Tempest: Well, he is a King ya know. Allen: Yeah, but still it's... (Allen is interrupted as Siris enters the room) Siris: Hey Allen, I need you to come with me on a mission. Allen: Where? Siris: You and I are heading into the Shadowrealm to find some old POWs. Allen: Are you sure I'm able to do that, Siris? Siris: You've been in here for 2 days, I think you're fine, man. Allen: Two days?! It feels way longer than that! Garrick: Well, you were on a lot of pain meds and spells. You were delusional for half your time up and you don't even remember it. Allen: Oh. Well then I guess I'll go get ready then. Siris: I'll be waiting for you outside. Your stuff is inside your storage locker. Allen: Okay. (Siris leaves as Allen gets out of bed, slightly losing his balance but he is able to support himself on his bedpost) Allen: Man this feels weird now. (Allen takes a few steps before falling on the ground as Garrick runs over and helps him over to his locker) Garrick: Are you sure you want to do this Allen? Allen: Don't worry Garrick, I can make it. Garrick: Okay, good luck out there! (Allen dresses in his gear and heads down to the Shadowrealm outpost to meet with Siris) Siris: You ready to go? Allen: As ready as I'll ever be. Siris: Okay, the prison is just down this street block. We sneak past the guards and security systems and we should be good to go on the POWs. Allen: Okay, let's do this man. Siris: Okay! (The two proceed to sneak down the street through the rooftops and alleyways narrowly avoiding a patrol of guards and Pures. They are then seen in front of the prison) Siris: Okay, this is the place. I'll take care of the guards while you sneak in and disable the security systems. Allen: Okay, sounds like a plan. (Siris sneaks over the west wall and slams his fist against it, creating a loud sound) Shadow guard #1: What was that? Shadow guard #2: I don't know, I'll go check it out, stay here. (The guard walks over and Siris proceeds to grab him by the neck, pull him behind the wall and stab him in the neck) Shadow Guard #1: Hey, did you find it? Hello? (Siris then quickly runs out, pounces the guard and stabs him through the forehead) Siris: Yeah, he found it. (Meanwhile, Allen is seen in the security office with the security guard seen dead in his chair with his throat slit. Allen then gains access to the logs of prisoners) Allen: Hmm...Seems like most of these guys were executed during the attack. They must not have wanted them to be free. (Allen scrolls down and finds a name that has been marked classified) Allen: Huh, west wing cell 89. Okay then, you first. (Siris then walks in and finds Allen in the logs) Siris: Find anything? Allen: We're heading to Cell 89 in the West Wing. There is a classified prisoner there. Siris: Okay, sounds like a good plan! (Meanwhile, Garrick is shown on Kamino meeting with the head researcher, Dr. Terrance.) Terrance: Well hello there Garrick Vons, welcome to Kamino! We do hope that you enjoy your- Garrick: Where is Professor Leon!? Terrance: Oh umm...Down the hall in the door to the left. (Garrick storms down the hall and finds Leon's office where the helmeted scientist is sitting at his desk) Leon: Oh! General Vons, what brings you here? Garrick: Take off that helmet Leon! Leon: But sir I- Garrick: NOW PROFESSOR!! (Leon stands from his desk and removes his helmet, revealing himself as another clone of Peter Harris) Garrick: What is this? Where did you come from!? Leon: Indianapolis sir! Garrick: Where were you made is my question! Leon: But- Garrick: Tell me Leon, now! Leon: *sigh* Alright, I'll tell you. Take a seat there. (Garrick and Leon sit as Leon tells Garrick the story) Leon: Dr. Terrance was part of the CASVAC that retrieved Peter's corpse from The Storm King's castle. He came up with the idea to bring a sample of his DNA to Kamino in order to create a clone of Peter as a gift for Argelius' work in the field. The others agreed and set to work on the first clone. Garrick: Go on. Leon: When we found out Argelius turned to evil, they scrapped the project and instead turned to making clones of Peter alongside Jango Fett. But in order to hide what they had done, they told all of Peter's clones to wear helmets for the remainder of their lives in order to hide the truth of what happened here. Garrick: So you were all made as a gift? Leon: Yes sir. Garrick: Huh...Well this certainly explains a lot. Leon: Yeah. Garrick: But I still have one other question. Leon: Go on sir. Garrick: Why have I only seen Kyle in the field and not any other clones? (Meanwhile, Allen and Siris kill the rest of the guards and enter the West Wing and slowly walk down the hall, peering into the cages and finding rotting or fresh corpses inside them) Allen: Jesus Christ. Siris: Yeah, Shadows don't know anything about mercy. Allen: Well someone has to be alive in here besides the classified prisoner, anybody has to- (Allen is cut off by the sound of a baby crying) Allen: Do you hear that? Siris: Yeah, what is that? (Allen runs down the hall and looks into the cage making the sound. He finds a baby sitting in the corner in its deceased mother's arms) Allen: Holy...Holy shit... Siris: Oh god! Allen: Open the cage now! (Siris uses his magic to unlock the cage as Allen runs in and picks up the baby) Allen: This baby is a newborn. Siris: Yeah, looks like the mother died shortly after giving birth. Held on to her kid to the end. Allen: What cell is this? I might know this woman's name. Siris: Cell 29. Allen: That would make this prisoner Maria Lorthare. Siris: Well if she's dead, what do we do with the boy? (Allen looks at the baby and looks up at Siris) Allen: I'll take it. Siris: What?! Allen: Can't you feel it Siris? This baby has power coursing through it, it's Gifted. Siris: *Sigh* Well, we can't let him stay here. Go on ahead, I won't stop you from taking him. Allen: Alright, but lets keep searching for that prisoner first. Siris: Okay. (The three run down to cell 89 and find not a cage, but a pod) Allen: Strange, why keep the prisoner in a pod? Siris: Maybe to keep their identity a secret, I can't see anyone through this glass. Allen: Open it up. (Siris activates the lock mechanism and opens the pod. It activates decompression and opens up as a man falls out of the pod and looks up) Allen: *Gasp* Siris: No...It can't be. ???: W-Who are you two? Siris: Don't you recognize me? It's me Siris. ???: S-Siris? Siris: Yes, that's right...Kelris. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe